Scarlett McCall
by Rebecca icesphere
Summary: Imagine if Scott was female, what would change? Please review, no bad reviews please! (Fem. Scott) maybe a few more gender swaps. oh and its in script form for now. O and if you have any ideas for how I could change up the chapters to make them better and help with Derek/Scarlett, please review.
1. Pilot

**IN THE WOODS**

There's a lot of policemen who get out of their cars. They start to walk with their dogs and their flashlights.

**McCALL'S HOUSE**

Scarlet prepares for her first day at a new school. We'll not really new, she's used to visit all the time when she was a kid. She's also getting ready for a qualifying game in lacrosse the following day scarlet wants to prove that even though she's a girl she can still whoop the boys at their own game. She suddenly heard a noise outside, gets dressed and creeps out with a bat. Her old best friend Stiles was dangling from the roof. When they see each other, they both scream.

Scarlet : Stiles, what the hell are you doing ?

Stiles : You weren't answering your phone ! Why do you have a bat ?

Scarlet : I thought you were a burglar !

Stiles : A burg... (He laughs) Look, I know it's late, but you've got to here this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police.

Scarlet : For what ?

(Stiles got down off the roof)

Stiles : They found a body in the woods.

Scarlet : A dead body ?

Stiles : No, a body of water... Yes,I It's a dead body !

Scarlet : You mean like murdered ?

Stiles : Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties...

Scarlet : Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for ?

Stiles : That's the best part... They only found a half... We're going.

**IN THE WOODS**

(Scarlet and Stiles park in front of a sign that says it's forbidden to enter in the preserve at night.)

Scarlet : We're seriously doing this ?

Stiles : You're the one who always bitches that nothing never happens in this town !

(They start to walk with a flashlight.)

Scarlet : I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow...

Stiles : Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort !

Scarlet: No, because... I'm going to beat all of you this year. In fact I'm playing first line...

Stiles : Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one.

Scarlet : 1. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. 2. Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for ?

Stiles : (after a silence) Huh... I didn't even think about that.

Scarlet : (smiling) And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here ?

Stiles : Also something I didn't think about !

(They climb a little hill.)

Scarlet : It's comforting to know that you planned this up with you usual attention to details !

Stiles : I know !

(Scarlet pains to breathe, she takes out her inhaler.)

Scarlet : Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh ?

(They lay down when they see the officers right in front of them. Stiles gets up and starts to run.)

Scarlet : Wait !

Stiles : Come on !

Scarlet : Wait up ! Stiles !

(Stiles keeps running, Scarlet isn't far. Stiles gets caught by a policeman.)

Sheriff Stilinski : Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me.

Stiles : Dad, how you're doing ?

Sheriff Stilinski : So you're listening all my phone calls ?

Stiles : (smiling) No ! ... Not the boring ones...

Sheriff : So where is your usual partner in crimes I hear she just came back, you two would be up to mischief by now ?

Stiles : Who, Scarlett ? Scarlet's home. She said she wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. There's just me... In the woods... Alone...

(Scarlet, hidden behind a tree, is spying on them. Sheriff Stilinski light the woods wih his flashlight.)

Sheriff Stilinski : Scarlett you're out there ? Scarlet ? (There's no answer. The sheriff takes his son by the neck) Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy.

(Scarlett takes the way back home. She hears a lot of noises. A lot of deer suddenly appear in front of her, she falls and drops her inhaler. When they're finally gone, she tries to find back her inhaler. Instead, she finds the missing half of the body. Surprised, she springs back and falls from the top of the hill. When she gets up, she sees a big animal who pounces on her and bites her. Scarlet escapes and runs as fast as she can. When she reaches the road, she hears a howl.)

**BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (next day)**

Scarlett goes to school with stiles in his jeep (they park next to Jackson). Jackson gets out of his luxurious car and hit stiles with the door.

Jackson : (to Stiles) Dude, watch the paint job !

Someone : Yo, Jackson ! Let's go, bro !

Scarlet gets to Stiles.

Stiles : So, let's see this.

Scarlet raised her shirt a little to show him the bite.

Scarlet : It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf.

Stiles : A wolf bit you ? No, not a chance.

Scarlet : I heard a wolf howling.

Stiles : No you didn't !

Scarlet : What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard ?

Stiles : Because California doesn't have wolves for like sixty years.

Scarlet : Really ?

Stiles : Yes, really. Look, there's no wolves in California.

Scarlet : Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe when I tell you I found the body.

Stiles : Are you kidding me ?

Scarlet : I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month !

Stiles : That is freaking awesome ! (a girl passes next to them). I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin. (he looks at Lydia who's completely ignoring him) Hey, Lydia ! You look... like you're gonna ignore me !

**IN CLASS**

A teacher wrights something on the board.

Teacher : As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. (Scarlet looks at Stiles who is smiling) And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police already have a suspect in custody (Scarlet looks at Stiles again who doesn't know anything about it) which means, you can give your all attention to the program on your desk. (Students are groaning. Suddenly, Scarlet hears a phone ring and it seems like she's the only one who can hear it.)

Allison : (at phone) Mom, three calls for my first day is a little over-doing... Everything execpt a pen, oh my god actually forgot a pen ! Okay okay, I gotta go, love you...

The girl enters in the building with the principal. Scarlet keeps hearing them. They knock at the door.

Principal : (entering in the room) Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Wait make that two new students, one just snuck in please stand miss scarlet McCall. (Scarlet blushed) Please do the best to make them both feel welcome. (She sits right behind Scarlet. Scarlet turns around and gives her a pen)

Allison : (surprised) Thanks...

IN THE HALLWAY

(Scarlet and Allison talking)

Lydia : (to Allison) This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it ?

Allison : My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Fransisco.

Lydia : (To scarlet) Who are you?

Scarlet: oh I'm scarlet, I just transferred from New York.

Lydia : then you two are my new best friends.

(Jackson arrives and kisses Lydia.)

Lydia : So, this week-end, there's a party...

Allison/scarlet : A party ?

Jackson : Yeah, friday night, you two should come.

Scarlet : I'd love to come

Lydia : how about you?

Allison : Oh, I can't, it's family night on friday... But thanks for asking.

Jackson : You're sure ? Everyone's going after the game.

Allison : You mean like football ?

Jackson : Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse. We won the national champion-ship title last year.

Lydia : Because of this team captain !

Jackson : We practice in a few minutes. If you two don't have anything else to do...

Scarlet : (quickly) I can't

Allison : Well, I was going to...

Lydia : Perfect ! You come !

**ON THE FIELDS**

Stiles : (to Scarlet) But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the betch ! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend ? Plus what if they find out your a girl you know coach wouldn't want you on the team.

Scarlet : I can't stay out. This season I make first line.

Allison sits on the bleachers with Lydia. Scarlet sees her, but quickly hides to cover her identity

Bobby : you Scar McCall right?

(scar McCall will be Scarlett's name on the field, its also stiles nickname for Scarlett.)

Scarlet : Yeah.

Bobby : You're in goal !

Scarlet : I've never played...

Bobby : score some shots will bring confidence. It's a first day thing !

Scarlet : What about me ?

Bobby : Try to not take any in the face. (to the team) Let's go ! Come on !

Allison : (to Lydia) Who is that ?

Lydia : Him ? I'm not sure who he is... (Scarlet hears the conversation) Why ?

Allison : he looks like he's never played goal before.

(Scarlet hears the amplified sound of the whistle. She starts to be unfocused and takes a ball in her head. She gets a little angry. She stops a lot of spectacular shots. Everyone is surprised and impressed.

Allison : He seems pretty good.

Lydia : Yeah, he is !

Jackson tries to scares Scarlet and shoots, but Scarlet stops the ball. Everyone applauds, even Lydia, but Jackson stares daggers at her. She hides her face from view before he could notice it was feminine.

Stiles : She...He's my friend ! He's my friend !

**IN THE WOODS**

Stiles and Scarlet walk in the woods.

Scarlet : I don't know what it was ! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball ! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things...

Stiles : You smell things ? Like what ?

Scarlet : Like the mint gum in your pocket.

Stiles : (he puts his hand in his pocket) I don't have any mint gum in my... (he finds a mint gum in his pocket) So, all of that started with the bite !

Scarlet: What if it's like an infection ? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something...

Stiles : You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection.

Scarlet : You're serious ?

Stiles : Yeah. I think it's called : "lycanthropy"

Scarlet : What is that ? Is that bad ?

Stiles : Oh, yeah, it's the worst ! But only once a month.

Scarlet : Once a month ?

Stiles : Huh-huh. On the night of the full moon.

He imitates a wolf howling. Scarlet, who was very serious, hits him. They start to look for something on the ground.

Stiles : (laughing) You're the one who heard a wolf !

Scarlet : It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me !

Stiles : I know ! You're a werewolf ! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon.

Scarlet : (looking at the ground) I could have swear it was there. I saw the body, the deer running... I dropped my inhaler.

Stiles : Maybe the killer moved the body.

Scarlet : If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty bucks...

(Stiles turns around and see a man who is looking at them walk to them. Stiles taps Scarlet who stands up.)

Derek : What are you doing here ? Huh ? This is private propriety !

Stiles : Hum... Sorry, man, we didn't know.

Scarlet : (looks over) Yeah we were just... (Oh my god he's so hot!) looking for something... Hum, forget it...

Derek throws the inhaler to Scarlet and walks away.

Scarlet : Okay, I have to go to work I just got a new job and I'm already late on my first day.

Stiles : Dude, that was Derek Hale ! You remember, right ? He's just a few years older than us.

Scarlet : Remember what ?

Stiles : His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago.

Scarlet : What is he doing back ? (Although I'm seriously not complaining)

Stiles : Don't know... Come on.

**VETERINARY CLINIC**

Scarlet closes the clinic and is about to disinfect her bite when she realizes that it completely disappeared. See's about to feed cats but as soon as she enters in the room, they're scared lay exited. He doesn't have the choice so he leaves the room. Allison suddenly knocks at the door, she's crying. Scarlet opens the door.

Allison : (crying) I didn't see it, I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to change the music on my iphone and then this dog, he just came out of nowhere...

Scarlet : Hey, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright... Do you remember where it happened so I can find the animal ?

Allison : No ! I mean, yes, I remember where I hit it but the dog is...

Scarlet : Where ? Where is it ?

Allison : It's in my car.

Allison goes back to her car with Scarlet. When she opens the trunk, the animal barks and growls.

Scarlet : You okay ? She's just afraid...

Allison : That makes two of us.

Scarlet : Let's see if I have any better luck.

(She bends over the dog. When Scarlett looks at her, her eyes suddenly turn to golden brown. The animal immediately calms down. They enter in the clinic.)

Scarlet : I think her leg is broken. I saw the doc make splints, I can do it myself and give antibiotics.

She looks at the Allison's wet shirt. She seems cold.

Scarlet : I have an extra shirt in my bag.

Allison : I don't want to trouble you...

Scarlet : (giving it to her) Here...

Allison : (coming back in the room) Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid

Scarlet : Why ?

Allison : I don't know... Because I freaked out like a total girl.

Scarlet : You are a girl.

Allison : I freaked out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl.

Scarlet : What kind of girl are you ?

Allison : Tougher than that. At least I thought I was.

Scarlet: Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I would probably cry. And not like a tomboy, like the biggest girly girl ever. (They laugh) It'd be pathetic.

Allison : Yeah, right.

Scarlet : So... It looks like she's gonna leave. And I'm pretty sure she'll let you pet her now if you want.

Allison : I don't think so.

Scarlet : Oh, come on.

Allison pets her. The animal stays calm.

Scarlet : You see ? She likes you.

Scarlett : So, I was wondering, I mean... Is it really family night on friday ? Or you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me so that I don't die with Lydia ?

Allison : I have to say that was a total lie.

Scarlet : So is that a yes, you'll go ?

Allison : Definitely yes.

**HIGH SCHOOL, IN A HALLWAY**

Scarlet is in a corridor with her lacrosse gear on to cover up her feminine build. Jackson comes to her.

Jackson : Alright, little man, what about you tell me where you find your juice ?

Scarlet: What ?

Jackson : Where are you getting you juice ?

Scarlet : (confused) My mom is always the one who's shopping...

Jackson : Now listen, kid, you're gonna tell me what it is and who you buy it from because there's no way someone so small can go on the fields and kick our ass like that without a chemical boost.

Scarlet : Oh, you mean steroids ! Are you on steroids ?

Jackson : You think you're funny ? Don't you? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes.

ON THE FIELDS

Stiles : Scar ! Scar, wait up !

Scarlet : Man, it's selections, it can't wait ?

Stiles : Just hold on, okay ? I heard my dad on the phone. They found animal hair on the body.

Scarlet : I gotta go.

Stiles : Wait, no, Scar ! You're not gonna believe what animal it was ! (Scarlet is leaving) It was a wolf...

Bobby : Let's go, get around ! Come on !

Bobby : Okay. (to everyone) You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you stay on the bleachers for the rest of the season. You makes the cut, you're playing ! Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves you ! Now get out there and show me what you've got !

The game begins. Scarlet makes an amazing performance with an awesome flip right before scoring. Everyone watches her with dumbfounded eyes and applauds her.

Bobby : McCall ! Get over here ! What was that ? This a lacrosse field ! What, you're trying up for the gymnastic team ?!

Scarlet : No, coach...

Bobby : What the hell was that ?

Scarlet : I don't know... I was just trying to make the shot.

Bobby : Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what... You're selected, buddy. You made first line.

Everyone restarts to applaud except Stiles who seems worried.

**STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

Stiles is on his computer in his room. He makes researches about lycanthropy, wolfsbane and silver. Someone knocks at the door. He closes his computer. It's Scarlet.

Stiles : Get in. You have to see this. I've been up all night, reading, websites, books, all those things...

Scarlet : How much Adderal have you had today ?

Stiles : A lot, doesn't matter. Just listen.

Scarlet : (sitting on the bed) Is this about the body ? Did you find who it is ?

Stiles : No, they still question people. Even Derek Hale.

Scarlet : (blush) Oh, the guy on the woods.

Stiles : Yeah, but that's not it, okay ?!

Scarlet : What then ?

Stiles : Remember the joke of the other day ? It's not a joke anymore. (Scarlett doesn't understand) The wolf, the bite in the woods ! Do you know why a wolf howls ?

Scarlet : Should I ?

Stiles : It's a signal ! Ok ? When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack !So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a pack of wolves.

Scarlet : A pack of wolves ?

Stiles : No, werewolves...

Scarlet : Are you seriously wasting my time with this ? You know I'm heading to a party in less then an hour

Stiles : I saw you on the fields today Scarlet. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright ? It was impossible !

Scarlet : I just made a good shot.

Stiles : No, you made an incredible shot ! I mean, the way you move, the speed, the reflexes ! People can't just do that over a night ! And there's the vision and the senses and you don't use you inhaler anymore...

Scarlet : Hey ! I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow.

Stiles : No ! What ? No ! The full moon is tonight !

Scarlet : Don't you get it ? What are you trying to do ? I made first line, I get to hang out with a popular crowd, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it ?

Stiles : I'm trying to help ! You're cursed, Scarlet. The full moon won't only make physical change, it's also gonna give you blood craving.

Scarlet : Blood ?

Stiles : Yeah, you're gonna want to kill.

Scarlet : I'm already feeling like I want to kill someone, Stiles.

Scarlet : I'm gonna go get ready for that party

**MARTIN'S HOUSE**

Scarlet and Allison arrive at the party. Derek Hale is there, in the dark. A dog barks, he makes him shut with a simple look. Scarlet sees Derek.

Allison : (to Scarlet) You're okay ?

Scarlet : What ? Yeah, I'm fine...

She watches again where Derek was a few seconds ago but he's gone. Scarlet sees a wolf running on the neighbors roof. She and Alison start dancing with the crowd. Suddenly she looks weird.

Allison : You're okay ?

Scarlet : I'll be right back.

She leaves. doesn't walk straight, it looks like she's suffering. Everyone watches her and asks her if she's okay. She gets out and takes her car to go home, leaving Allison alone outside.

Derek : (coming) Allison. I'm a friend of Scarlets. My name is Derek.

**McCALL'S HOUSE**

Scarlet realizes that she has claws. She looks his reflect in the mirror : her eyes change colors, her ears get longer, she has fangs... Someone knocks at the door.

Scarlet : Go away...

Stiles : Scar ! It's me ! Let me in, Scarlet, I can help.

Scarlet : No ! Listen, you've got to find Allison I was her ride.

Stiles : She's fine. Someone got her out of the party, she's totally fine...

Scarlet : I think I know who it is.

Stiles : Let me in ! We can try...

Scarlet : It's Derek Hale ! Derek Hale is a werewolf, he's the one who bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods.

Stiles : Scar... Derek is the one who drove out Allison from the party.

Scarlet (thinks: of course my one best friend that's not a guy is kidnapped, why not kidnap Jackson, the guys a creep. ) gets out of the room by the window and starts to run. In the woods, she sees Derek's car.

**ARGENT'S HOUSE**

Stiles arrives in front of Allison's house, he knocks at the door. Allison's mother opens the door.

Stiles : Hi, Mrs Argent... You have no idea who I am, I'm a friend of your daughter's. Look, this is gonna sounds kind of crazy, hum, really crazy actually, you know what, crazy doesn't describe...

Victoria : Allison ! It's for you.

Allison appears on the top of the stairs.

**IN THE WOODS**

Scarlet sees Allison's jacket on a tree. She hears a noise.

Scarlet : (with a strange voice) Where is she ?

Derek : She's safe... from you.

(Scarlet thought : For a guy that's that cute he sure knows how to piss me off and yet I cant be totally angry at him)

They start to fight, Derek pins her against a tree.

Scarlet : What did you do with my friend ? (He even smells like the woods)

Derek : (whispering) Shhh... Quiet. Too late, they're already here. Run !

Derek runs but Scarlet stays where she is. She finds herself with an arrow in her arm. Three men appear in front of her, they have weapons.

One of them : (to the others) Take her.

Derek intervenes, he helps Scarlet to escape. They run away.

Scarlet : Who were they ?

Derek : Hunters. They've been coming after us for centuries.

Scarlet : Us ? You mean you ! You did this to me !

Derek : Is it really so bad, Scar ? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope ? You've been given what the most human would kill for. The bite is a gift.

Scott : I don't want it and the only people who can call me that are friends, you don't seem too friendly.

Derek : You will want. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scar, we're family now.

**ON THE ROAD**

Scarlet is walking. Stiles arrives with his car and takes her.

Scarlet : You know what actually worries me the most ?

Stiles : If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head.

Scarlet : Shes my friend and I totally abandoned her. She probably hates me now.

Stiles : I doubt that. But you mind come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just... Tell her the truth and come up with the fact that you're a freaking werewolf. Okay bad idea... Hey, we'll get through this.

**HIGH SCHOOL**

Scarlet is waiting for Allison.

Allison : (walking) So what happened ? You left me at the party.

Scarlet : Yeah, I... I know, I'm really sorry... I am. But you have to trust me, I had a really good reason.

Allison : Did you get sick ?

Scarlet : ya I had an asthma attack I don't get them too often anymore, but when I do there powerful.

(Someone honks)

Allison : It's my dad. I'd better go.

She gets in her father's car. Scarlet starts to walk away but she suddenly turns back. Scarlet realizes that Allison's father is the hunter that she saw in the woods...


	2. Second chance at first line

IN THE GYM

Stiles : (to Scarlett) Did you apologize to Allison ?

Scarlett : Yeah...

Stiles : So did she forgive you for abandoning her at the party?

Scarlett : Yeah...

Stiles : Yeah ? Alright, so everything's good !

Scarlett : No...

Stiles : No ?

Scarlett : Remember... the hunters. Her dad is one of them...

Stiles : Her dad ?

Scarlett : He shot me...

Stiles : Allison's father ?

Scarlett : With a crossbow...

Stiles : Allison's father ?

Scarlett : Yes, her father ! Oh my god...

Stiles : Oh my god, hey, you're okay ? He didn't recognize you, right ?

Scarlett : No, I don't think so...

Stiles : Does she know about him ?

Scarlett : I don't know... What if she does ? Dude I can't lose her friendship in her trying to like kill me!

Stiles : Okay, just focus on lacrosse, okay ? (he gives her her a lacrosse stick) Here, take this... You're gonna focus on lacrosse, it's all you're gonna do, okay ? Lacrosse !

ON THE FIELDS

It's Scarlett's turn.

Bobby : McCall, what are you waiting for ?

She shakes it off and runs mid speed but doesn't succeed, Jackson hits her down.

Jackson : You're sure you still want to be first line, McCall ?

Bobby : My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead ! You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother ?

Scarlett : Yes, coach... (her eyes start to change color)

Bobby : I can't hear you.

Scarlett : Yes, coach !

Bobby : Then do it again ! McCall is gonna do it again !

Scarlett starts again. She runs full speed into Jackson. And they both fall to the ground, Scarlett is turning... Stiles goes to see her when the others are busy with Jackson.

Stiles : Scar ?

Scarlett : I can't control it, it's happening !

Stiles : What ? Right here ? Now ? Come on, get up ! They leave the fields, Derek watches the scene.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

Stiles : Scar, you're okay ?

Scarlett: (screaming) Get away from me !

She attacks him. Stiles quickly grabs a fire extinguisher and calms Scarlett down.

Scarlett : Stiles ? What happened ?

Stiles : You tried to kill me ! It's like I told you before... It's the anger, it's your pulse rising.

Scarlett : But that's the cross. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed.

Stiles : Well, it's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the fields. You can't play on saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game.

Scarlett : But I'm first line !

Stiles : Not anymore.

MCCALL'S HOUSE

Scarlett is in her room, and her mom joins her.

Melissa : Hey. I'm working late tonight. But I am taking a day off to see your first game saturday.

Scarlett : No, mom, you can't !

Melissa : I can and I will ! Missing one shift doesn't gonna break us. Well not completely. Hey, what's wrong with your eyes ? You look like you haven't slept for days !

Scarlett : Oh, er, it's nothing. I'm just... stressed.

Melissa : Just stressed ? Nothing else ?

Scarlett : Homework...

Melissa : I mean, it's not like you're under drugs or anything, right ?

Scarlett : ...Right now ?

Melissa : Right now ? I'm sorry, what do you mean right now ? Have you ever taken drugs ?

Scarlett : Have you ?

Melissa : ...Take some sleep !

She leaves the room. And Scarlett goes to her computer to talk to Stiles.

Scarlett : What did you find out ?

Stiles : Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder.

Scarlett : Because of me ?

Stiles : Because he's a jerk !

Scarlett : Is he gonna play ?

Stiles : They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for saturday.

Stiles suddenly looks at his computer very carefully.

Scarlett : What ?

He writes : "It looks like". The computers uploading sign shows up...

Scarlett : It looks like what ?

"Someone's behind you".

Scarlett : What ?

She turns around and see Derek who pins her against the wall.

Derek : I saw you on the field !

Scarlett : What are you talking about ? (Dang my face has to be crimson right now, wow he smells like a forest...my thoughts trailed)

Derek : You shifted in front of them ! If they find out what you are, they will find out about me, they will find out about all of us. And there won't be only the hunters after us, it will be everyone !

Scarlett : They didn't see anything, I swear ! (He looks so handsome when he's mad...)

Derek : And they won't ! Because if you even try to play on Saturday, I will kill you myself !

He disappears by the window.

BOBBY'S OFFICE

Bobby and Scarlett enter in the office.

Bobby : What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night ?

Scarlett : I mean... I can't play in the game tomorrow night...

Bobby : You can't WAIT to play the game tomorrow night !

Scarlett : No, coach, I can't PLAY the game tomorrow night !

Bobby : I'm not following you.

Scarlett : I'm having some personal issues...

Bobby : Is it a girl ?

Scarlett : No.

Bobby : Is it a guy ? You know, our goalie, Danny, is gay.

Scarlett : Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it.

Bobby : You don't think Danny is a good looking guy ?

Scarlett : Er... I think is good looking, but that's not it, anyway !

Bobby : Is it drugs ? Are you doing meth ? Because I had a brother who was addicted to meth, you should have seen his teeth, it was disgusting !

Scarlett : Oh my god, what happened to him ?

Bobby : Is that what this is about ? Are you afraid to getting hurt, McCall ?

Scarlett : No... I'm having some issues dealing with aggression.

Bobby : Well, here's some good news, that's why you're playing the lacrosse ! Problem solved.

Scarlett : Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night.

Bobby : Look, McCall, part of playing first line, is taking on the responsibility of being first line ! And if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you go back on the bench for the rest of the season.

Scarlett : So your saying that if I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line ?!

Bobby : McCall, PLAY the game !

IN A CORRIDOR

Scarlett gets a text of her mom telling her she's really excited to see her play. Allison arrives.

Allison : Hey !

Scarlett : Hey !

Allison : Busy ?

Scarlett : No, it's just some texts from my mom, what's up?

Allison : hey after the game, you, me, Lydia and Jackson are all gonna go out and have some fun, it's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too. I see you at lunch, I gotta go !

Scarlett : Oh god...

In another corridor, Allison opens her locker and finds her jacket inside.

MATHS CLASS

Lydia and Scarlett are on the board. They resolve an equation.

Lydia : Did you hear that rumor about that one guy who hurt Jackson not playing tomarrow?

Scarlett : Maybe it's not our business, it's probably something personal.

Lydia : I think it is our business after he attacked my boyfriend!

Scarlett : He sort of had I coming by running into the kid first.

Lydia : Jackson's gonna play tomorrow ! But he's not going to be at his peak performance. And it's all that kids fault!

Scarlett : Okay...

Lydia : I'm dating the captain of the lacrosse team. And if they start losing, I'm dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team ! I don't date losers.

Scarlett : Losing one game is not going to kill anyone.

Lydia : Fine! He doesn't have to play! We'll probably win anyway! And after that, I'll introduce Allison to all hot players of the team ! And That kids going to die a social death if I figure out who he is!

She returns to her table.

Teacher : Scarlett McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem !

Scarlett : Tell me about it...

IN A CORRIDOR

Scarlett is next to her locker. Stiles comes up to her.

Stiles : Hey, come here !

Scarlett : What ?

He shows her a group of people who are talking. They include the principal and a few cops, including Stiles' father.

Stiles : Tell me what they're saying. Can you here them ?

Scarlett : Shh... Curfew because of the body.

Stiles : Unbelievable ! My dad is looking after a stupid animal whereas the damn real killer is just hanging hanging out, doing whatever he wants.

Scarlett : You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek.

Stiles : I can do something...

Scarlett : Like what ?

Stiles : Find the other half of the body.

Scarlett : Are you kidding ?

Stiles leaves him. Scarlett turns around and sees Lydia searching through the lacrosse players for a name or face for mystery me.

Scarlett suddenly realizes that Allison is holding her jacket. And she remembers seeing it on a tree in the woods, next to Derek's car.

Scarlett : Where did you get that ?

Allison : My jacket ? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination.

Scarlett : Did she brought it back or somebody gave her the jacket ?

Allison : Like who ?

Scarlett : Like Derek.

Allison : Your friend ?

Scarlett : He's NOT my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home ?

Allison : Er... Not much at all.

Scarlett : What did you say ?

Allison : Er... I... have to get to my class...

Scarlett : Allison !

Allison : No, I really have to go !

She leaves.

DEREK'S HOUSE

Scarlett is in the woods. She walks up to Derek's house.

Scarlett : DEREK ! DEREK !

She looks around and sees a freshly turned over square soil. Derek appears in front of his house.

Scarlett : Stay away from her ! She doesn't know anything !

Derek : Yeah ? What if she does ? You think that your little buddy Stiles can google "werewolf" and now you've got all the answers, is that it ? You don't get it yet but I'm looking after you ! Think about what can happen. You're on the field, the aggression takes over and you SHIFT in front of everyone ! Your mom, all your friends... (He takes Scarlett's lacrosse stick out of her bag) And when they see you... (He destroys the lacrosse stick) Everything-falls-apart.

MCCALL'S HOUSE

Stiles enters in the house and joins Scarlett in her room.

Stiles : (coming in) What did you find ? How did you find ? Where did you find ? And yes, I took a lot af Adderall, so...

Scarlett : I found something at Derek's house.

Stiles : Are you kidding ? What ?

Scarlett : There was something buried there. I could smell blood.

Stiles : That's awesome ! I mean, that's terrible... Who's blood ?

Scarlett : I don't know. But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game.

IN BEACON HILLS' HOSPITAL

Stiles and Scarlett enter in the hospital. Scarlett goes to the morgue.

Stiles : Good luck I guess.

He goes in the hall and sees Lydia on a chair.

Stiles : (whispering) Oh my god... (louder) Hey, Lydia ! You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. Hum, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection, unspoken, of course... Maybe it would be kind of cool to... get to know each other a little better.

Lydia : Hold on, give me a second. (She takes off her phone earpiece) I didn't get any of what you just said, was it important ?

Stiles : Hum, no... Sorry.

Scarlett enters the morgue. She goes to the half body the police found and smell it. In the hall, Jackson meets Lydia.

Jackson : He said to not abuse of it but one protozoan shot won't kill me.

Lydia : You should take one before the game too. The pros do it all the time. You wanna be a little high school amateur ? Or... Do you want to go pro ? (She kisses him)

Scarlett joins Stiles.

Scarlett : The smell was the same.

Stiles : You're sure ?

Scarlett : Yes !

Stiles : So he did burry the other half of the body on his propriety !

Scarlett : Which means we can prove he killed the girl.

Stiles : I say we use it.

Scarlett : How ?

Stiles : Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't.

Scarlett : There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks !

Stiles : Okay ! Then we're gonna need a shovel.

DEREK'S HOUSE

Derek leaves with his car and Stiles and Scarlett arrive with shovels.

Scarlett : Wait, something is different.

Stiles : Different how ?

Scarlett : I don't know... Let's get this over with.

They start digging a hole in the ground.

Scarlett : (after a couple of hours) This is taking way to long !

Stiles : Just keeps going.

Scarlett : What if he comes back ?

Stiles : Then we get the hell out of here.

Scarlett : What if he catches us ?

Stiles : I have a plan for that to.

Scarlett : Which is ?

Stiles : You run one way, I run the other, whoever he catches first, too bad !

Scarlett : I hate that plan !

Stiles : Wow ! Stop, stop, stop !

There's something in the ground. It's a wolf's half body.

Stiles : What the hell is that ?!

Scarlett : It's a wolf !

Stiles : Yeah, I can see that ! I thought you said you smell blood ! As human blood !

Scarlett : I told you something was different...

Stiles : This doesn't make sense.

Scarlett : We've got to get out of here.

Stiles : Yeah... Help me cover it.

Suddenly, Stiles sees a purple flower.

Scarlett : What's wrong ?

Stiles : Do you see that flower ?

Scarlett : Yeah, what about it ?

Stiles : I think it's wolfs bane !

Scarlett : What's that ?

Stiles : You've never seen The Wolf Men ?

Scarlett : No.

Stiles : Lon Chaney Jr ? Claude Rains ? The original classic werewolves movies ?

Scarlett : No, what ?

Stiles : You're so unprepared for this.

Stiles takes the flower who is related to a rope. When he took it off completely, the animal is gone, but there's the second half of the woman's body.

At the morning, Derek getting arrested by the police. Scarlett watches the scene. Stiles arrives and enter in the police car to talk to Derek.

Stiles : Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you. (Derek looks at him with a murderous look). Okay, maybe I am, it doesn't matter... The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she ? She turned herself in an actual wolf and I know Scar can't do that. Is that why you killed her ?

Derek : Why are you so caring about me when your friend is such in troubles ? When she shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do, huh ? Just keep sharing her on ? I can't stop her from playing but you can. And trust me, you'll want to !

The door opens and Stiles dad gets his son out of the car.

Sheriff : There... What the hell you think you're doing ?

Stiles : I'm just trying to help !

Sheriff : Huh-huh... Okay, then how much you help me understand exactly how you came across it.

Stiles : We were looking for Scar's inhaler.

Sheriff : When did she drop it ?

Stiles : The other night.

Sheriff : The night when we found the first part of the body ?

Stiles : Yes !

Sheriff : The night you told me you were alone and Scarlett was at home ?

Stiles : Yes ! (He realizes what he just said) No ! Oh crap !

Sheriff : So you lied to me...

Stiles : That depends as you define lying.

Sheriff : Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it ?

Stiles : Er...lying down in a horizontal position

Sheriff : Get the hell out of here !

Stiles : Absolutely !

STILES CAR

Stiles is driving, Scarlett is on her computer.

Scarlett : I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used in burials.

Stiles : Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they burry you as a wolf ! Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn.

Scarlett : I'll put it on my agenda. Then we have to figure it out : How am I gonna play this game tonight ?

Stiles : Maybe it's different for older werewolves.

Scarlett : Okay, stop it !

Stiles : Stop what ?

Scarlett : Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying this so much !

Stiles : Are you okay ?

Scarlett : No ! No, I'm not ! I'm so far from being okay !

Stiles : You're gonna have to accept it, Scar, soon or later !

Scarlett : I can't...

Stiles : Well, you're gonna have to !

Scarlett : No, I can't breath ! Pull over !

Stiles : Why ? What's happening ?

Scarlett opens her bag and sees the aconite.

Scarlett : You kept it ?!

Stiles : What was I supposed to do with it ?

Scarlett : Stop the car !

Stiles pulls over and throw the bag as far as he can. When he turns around, he sees that Scarlett is gone. He takes his phone and calls Mrs. McCall at the hospital.

Melissa : Stiles, you know you can't call me when I'm on the duty.

Stiles : I just want to know if you had any Strange calls.

Melissa : Strange how ?

Stiles : Like a Strange person or... A stray dog walking in the street ?

Melissa : I'm hanging up on you now...

Stiles : No, wait wait wait !

Melissa: Goodbye.

She hangs up.

LOCKER'S ROOM

Jackson talks about Scarlett to his friends. There are too many noises but Scarlett hears her fake first name said. Stiles goes to Scarlett.

Scarlett : You're gonna try to convince me not to play ?

Stiles : I just hope you know what you're doing.

Scarlett: If I don't play, I lose first line.

Stiles : it's just one game, that you really don't need to play !

Scarlett : I want to play ! I want to be on the team. I want to live my freaking normal life. Do you get that ?

Stiles : I get that... Just try not to worry too much when you're out there, okay ? Or get too angry.

Scarlett: I get it.

Stiles : Or stressed.

Scarlett: Yeah, I got it...

Stiles : Don't think about Allison's dad wanting to kill you. Or that Derek wants to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If hunter doesn't kill you first ! (Scarlett turns her head toward him) Okay, sorry, I stop... Good luck...

ON THE FIELDS

The two times are getting ready. Melissa, Allison and Chris take sits on steps. Lydia goes to see Scarlett and she ducks her head to conceal her identity.

Lydia : I just want you to remember something for tonight.

Scarlett : Hum... "Winning isn't everything" ?

Lydia : Nobody likes the losers !

She leaves.

Bobby sits next to Jackson.

Bobby : How is your shoulder ?

Jackson : It's fine...

Bobby : You feel any pain ?

Jackson : No...

Bobby : What if I give you a big old punch ?! Would you feel any pain then ?

Jackson : Maybe...

Bobby : Look, just go back there, give your best, and if you feel any pain, you just... just... j...

Jackson : I... just... keep playing ?

Bobby : That's my boy !

The game is about to begin.

Scarlett: (for herself, whispering) Please let this be okay... Please...

Sheriff : (coming to Stiles) Hey, kid !

Stiles : Hey !

Sheriff : So, you're expecting to see action tonight ?

Stiles : Action ? Maybe...

Referee : Down !

Scarlett: (whispering) Please...

Referee : Set !

Scarlett: Please...

The game begins. No one passes the ball to Scarlett. Jackson prevents him from taking it. Jackson scores. Lydia brandishes a sign "We love you Jackson". Allison helps her. Scarlett sees both her best friends rooting for someone else, and stiles sees Scarlett see them.

Stiles : Oh, this is not gonna be good.

Jackson : (talking with two teammates) Only to me...

Danny : What if he's open ?

Jackson : Who's the captain, you or me ?

Danny : Jackson, I just wanna win.

Jackson : We will win !

Danny : But...

Jackson : What did I say ? What-did-I-say ?

Danny : ...Don't pass to 11.

Scarlett heard the conversation. She's getting angry. Her eyes change of color. The game starts again. Scarlett hides her face.

Referee : You're okay, kid ?

Scarlett nods her head. She's groaning. A player from the other team gets back.

Chris : Which one is that kid you told me about, the one who was good in the first practice?

Lydia : Number 11 Scar McCall. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't even touched the ball for the entire game.

Allison : I hope he's okay...

Lydia : We need to win this...

She gets up again with her sign. Allison doesn't follow her.

Lydia : Allison ! A little help here ?

Allison gets up but Scarlett sees that she doesn't really want to. The game restarts. Scarlett starts to make incredible moves. Everyone is impressed and applauds, except Lydia and Jackson. Scarlett scores.

Bobby : (screaming to his team) McCall ! Pass to McCall !

A player from the other team takes the ball but when he sees Scarlett's eyes and teeth, he gets scared passes her the ball. Bobby sits next to Stiles.

Bobby : (to Stiles) Did the other team just delivery pass us the ball ?

Stiles : Yes, I believe so, coach...

Bobby : Interesting...

Scarlett keeps being impressive. She scores again.

Bobby : Yes ! Yes ! There he is !

Captain from the other team : (to Jackson) What the hell is going on with your teammate ?

Jackson : I don't know... yet.

Scarlett is alone in front of the goal but doesn't shoot.

Stiles : Come on, Scar...

Allison : You can do this...

Scarlett hears her. She scores and makes her team win. The spectators go on the field. Scarlett drops her glove and sees she has claws. She leaves the field. Allison goes after her into the lockers. Stiles father is on his phone.

Stiles : Dad, is there something wrong ?

IN THE LOCKERS

Scarlett : I can't believe we won! I'm so exited!

Stiles : Yeah ! We'll talk later then !

He's about to leave but Scarlett calls him back

Scarlett : What ?

Stiles : The, er... medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found...

Scarlett : And ?

Stiles : Well, let's keep it simple... The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail.

Scarlett : Are you kidding ?

Stiles : No, and there's bigger... My dad identified the dead girl... both halves... Her name was Laura Hale.

Scarlett : Hale ? (We're screwed)

Stiles : Derek's sister...

ON THE FIELDS

Jackson is alone on the field. He grabs Scarlett's glove only to see a hole on the fingers. He looks up. A man is watching at him... It's Derek.


	3. Pack mentality and a first kiss

HIGH SCHOOL (at night)

Allison : (laughing) hey wait I think I forgot some of my books on the bus.

They enter in the school bus.

Scarlett : Come on... Do you want your books or not? It's not even that dark in there.

She sits on a seat, While Alison searches the buss for her books. Scarlett stands up and joins her. She starts to shift, so she backs up.

Allison : What's wrong ?

Scarlett : Get away...

Allison : Scarlett... Scarlett !

Scarlett : Get away from me.

She turns around, Allison sees her face. She starts to run but Scarlett catches her leg and makes her fall. She screams and tries to escape but she's trapped in the bus.

HIGH SCHOOL (in the morning)

Stiles and Scarlett enter the school.

Stiles : have youo figured out how your going to control your blood lust yet? Like a class or a teacher...

Scarlett : Yeah, not a class, but... Maybe a teacher.

Stiles : Who, Derek ? Did you forget the part where we put him in jail ?!

Scarlett : Yeah, I know ! But... Attacking her, pulling her to the back of the bus, it just felt... so real !

Stiles : How real ?

Scarlett : Like it actually happened...

They open the door and they see the police on the parking. A bus is full of blood. There are scratch marks.

Stiles : I think it was real !

They return in the school. Scarlett has her phone in her hand.

Stiles : She's probably fine !

Scarlett : She doesn't answer my texts !

Stiles : You know it could be just a coincidence ! A seriously amazing coincidence...

Scarlett : Just help me find her, okay ?

She starts getting angry and hits a locker. Then she realizes what she's doing and calms down. She goes to another corridor where she bumps into a person... It's Allison.

Allison : (smiling) Oh, you scared the hell out of me !

Scarlett : (relieved) You're okay ?

Allison : When my heart starts beating again, yeah. (Scarlett is starring at her) What ?

Scarlett : I'm just happy to see you.

They hear an announcement from the principal in the entire high school.

Principal : Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our buses. While the police tries to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you.

Allison : I see you at lunch !

Scarlett : (smiling) Yeah...

When she turns her head she sees that the locker smashed is Jacksons.

Jackson : What are you looking at ?

CLASSROOM

The teacher is on the board, writing something. The room is quiet.

Scarlett : (turning to Stiles) Maybe it was my blood.

Stiles : Or an animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something...

Scarlett : And did what ?

Stiles : Eat it...

Scarlett : Raw ?

Stiles : No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven ! I don't know, you don't want or can't remember anything !

Teacher : Mister Stilinski ! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you mind want to take your earphones out every once in a while ! I think you and miss Scarlett would benefit for a little distance, yes ?

Stiles : No...

The teacher makes them move.

Teacher : Let me know if the separation is too difficult...

Suddenly, a girl who is sat next to the window gets up and starts screaming.

Girl : Hey, I think they found something !

Everyone gets up and goes to the window. They see the police with a man on a stretcher, he seems unconscious.

Scarlett : It's not a rabbit...

The man gets up really quickly, screaming. Everyone jolts.

Stiles : This is good, this is good... He got up, he's not dead ! Dead guys can't do that !

Scarlett : Stiles... I did that !

CAFETERIA

Stiles and Scarlett enter in the cafeteria.

Stiles : But dreams aren't memories !

Scarlett : Then it wasn't a dream ! Something happened last night and I don't know what...

Stiles : What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers ?

Scarlett : Because, the night of the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control ! While I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some total innocent guys...

Stiles : You don't know that !

Scarlett : I don't not know it ! I can't go out with Allison and Lydia, I have to cancel...

Stiles : No ! You're not cancelling, okay ? You're not going to cancel your entire life ! We'll figure it out ! (Lydia sits at their table)

Lydia : Figure what out ?

Stiles doesn't believe in his luck that Lydia sits there.

Stiles : Er... Homework !

Scarlett : Yeah...

Stiles : (whispering) Why is she sitting with us ?

Allison, Danny and two other people sit with them.

Jackson : (to one of the two people) Get up !

Man : Why don't you ask Danny to get up ?

Danny : Because I don't stare at his girlfriend.

The man leaves the table and Jackson sits.

Danny : So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar.

Jackson : I heard it was a mountain lion.

Lydia : A cougar is a mountain lion. (Jackson strangely looks at her) ...Isn't it ?

Jackson : Who cares ? It was probably a homeless who were gonna die anyway.

Stiles : (looking at his phone) Actually I just found out who it is, check it out !

Journalist : The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrisson Meyers, did survive at the attack ! Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical conditions.

Scarlett : Wait, I know this guy !

Allison : You do ?

Scarlett : Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver.

Lydia : Can we talk about something more fun, please ? Like... Oh, Where are we going tomorrow night ? (Allison looks at her) You said you and Scarlett were hanging out tomorrow night, right ?

Allison : Oh, hum... We haven't decided what we were gonna do...

Lydia : Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos with Jackson, but if the four of us are going to hang out... We're doing something fun.

Allison : Yeah, I guess it... sounds fun.

Jackson : You know what else should be fun ? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork !

Lydia : What about a bowling ? You love to bowl !

Jackson : Yeah, with actual competition bowl.

Allison : How do you know we're not actual competition ? (to Scarlett) You can bowl, right ?

Scarlett : Sort of...

Jackson : Is it sort of, or yes ?

Scarlett : Yes ! In fact, I'm a great bowler !

IN THE CORRIDOR

Stiles and Scarlett are walking on a corridor.

Stiles : You're a terrible bowler !

Scarlett : I know ! I'm such an idiot !

Stiles : It was like I was watching a car accident. First it turns into Lydia and Jackson. and after that comes that phrase from nowhere !

Scarlett : How did all of that happen ? I maybe even killed a guy, or maybe I didn't...

Stiles : I don't think Lydia likes me very much.

Scott : I asked Allison to hang out, and now we're hanging out plus 2.

Stiles : Am I attractive to girls ?

Scarlett : I made it to first line and the captain of the team wants to destroy me and now... Now I'm gonna be late for work !

Stiles : Wait, Scarlett ! You didn't... Am I attractive to girls ? You didn't answer my question.

ANIMAL CLINIC

Scarlett arrives to the clinic.

Scarlett : (to her boss) Sorry...Sorry.

Dr Deaton : You're only two minutes late.

Scarlett : I just don't want you to think I'm slacking.

Deaton : Scarlett, I gotta tell you, you're one of the least slacking kids I know in this town !

The door opens and Scarlett sees the sheriff coming in. She's getting scared but she realizes that he has a dog and is not here for his job.

Deaton : Hey ! I see somebody's ready to get his stitches out !

Sheriff : Hey, Scarlett, you're staying out trouble ?

Scarlett : Yeah...

Sheriff : Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at these pictures and tell me what you can say about it ? Sacramento took indeterminate animal.

Deaton : I'm not exactly an expert. (He looks at the pictures) Oh... This is the guy who was attacked in the bus ? (Scarlett looks up)

Sheriff : Yeah. We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body.

Scarlett : A wolf ? I mean, I... I think I read somewhere that wolfs haven't been in California for like sixteen years !

Deaton : True enough, but wolfs are migratory. They can come from another state, drove by their impulse or strong enough memory.

Scarlett : Wolfs have memories ?

Deaton : Long term memory, yes. Associated with a primal drive. (He shows the pictures to the Sheriff) You see this one here ? Those are scratches. A wolf would have bite the throat or the spinal cord, with his teeth.

Sheriff : So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion ?

Deaton : I don't know... A wolf could purchasing him, destroy his ankles.

Scarlett remembers her dream when she catches Allison by her ankles.

Deaton : And then the throat...

HOSPITAL

Scarlett enters the hospital. She brings dinner to her mother.

Melissa : Is my beautiful, talented and wonderful daughter actually bringing me dinner ?

Scarlett : I thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight !

Melissa : You are the most thoughtful, loving, the most conniving little con hardest ever, you are so not getting the car tomorrow night !

Scarlett : Mom !

Melissa : What ? There's a curfew, no car ! (she's smiles and take the bag) But I will take this ! Love you...

Scarlett : Love you too...

She's about to leave the hospital but she suddenly turns around and goes to the room of the patient who has been attacked in the bus.

Scarlett : Mister Meyers ? (Meyers opens his eyes) You're okay ? (He looks at Scarlett and starts to panic. He catches her and doesn't want to let her go)

Melissa : (coming in the room) What the hell are you doing here ? Get out, now ! Go ! Go ! (she tries to make him calm down)

DEREK'S HOUSE

A police officer arrive in front of the house in his car.

Police officer : (to his radio) It looks pretty deserted, there, you want me to come inside ?

Radio : Yes, it's the county property. All we have to make sure is that it's empty.

Police officer : (who seems worried) I... I don't think anyone's home...

Radio : For the love of god, go inside and see if everyone's in there !

Police officer : Copy that...

He's slowly getting closer to the house. Derek's watching him behind his window. In the car, the dog barks. The police man chooses not coming in and leaves the place with his car. Derek smiles. Scarlett arrives at the house.

Scarlett : I know you can hear me. I need your help.

Derek goes out and joins Scarlett.

Scarlett : Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened.

Derek : You think you attacked the driver ? (Walking closer to her)

Scarlett : Did you see what I did last night ? (He's really close, I wonder if he's a good kisser?...and there goes my serious attitude)

Derek : No.

Scarlett : Can you at least tell me the truth ? Am I gonna hurt someone ?

Derek : Yes.

Scarlett : Could I kill someone ?

Derek : Yes.

Scarlett : Am I gonna kill someone ?

Derek : Probably. (Scarlett looks phased) Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show how to control the shift, even at the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free.

Scarlett : What do you want ? (I'll do anything, you know be your girlfriend maybe...)

Derek : You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight. Smell, touch. Let every memory flood to you.

Scarlett: That's it, just... Just go back ?

Derek : Do you wanna know what happened ?

Scarlett : I just wanna know if I hurt him.

HIGH SCHOOL

Scarlett and Stiles arrive in front of the school.

Scarlett : No, just me ! Someone needs to keep watch !

Stiles : Why I am always the one who's keeping the watch ?

Scarlett : Because there's only the two of us !

Stiles : Okay, why do I start to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin ? I don't want to be Robin all the time !

Scarlett : Nobody's Batman or Robin any of the time !

Stiles : Not even some of the time ?

Scarlett : Just stay here !

Stiles : Oh my god !

Scarlett scales the wire netting. She starts to remember the night. She remembers that she's not the one who attacked the man. She even tried to help him. In the car, Stiles suddenly sees car lights. He honks. Scarlett hears him and runs. She gets into the car.

Scarlett : Go !

Stiles : Did it work ? Did you remember ?

Scarlett : Yeah, I was there last night. But the blood, none of it was mine.

Stiles : So you did attack him ?

Scarlett : No ! I saw red eyes in the bus. But it wasn't mine, it was an alpha, it was Derek. (Minor heartbreak)

Stiles : What about the driver ?

Scarlett : I was trying to protect him.

Stiles : Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver ?

Scarlett : That's what I don't get !

Stiles : This gotta be a pack thing.

Scarlett : What do you mean ?

Stiles : Like an initiation. You've got to kill together.

Scarlett : Because digging someone's throat out is a real brother sisterly experience ?

Stiles : But you didn't do it ! Which means you're not a killer ! And it also means that...

Scarlett : (smiling) That I can go hang out with Lydia, Alison, and Jackson...

Stiles : I was gonna say that means you won't kill me.

Scarlett : Oh, yeah... That too.

ARGENT'S HOUSE

Allison looks in her closet to find something to wear .She chooses a shirt and show it to Lydia, sitting on her bed.

Lydia : Hum... Pass. (she chooses another one) Pass. Let me see... (she looks in the closet) Pass, pass, pass... Oh Allison, my respect for your taste dwindles every second. (She takes a shirt) This !

Allison's father get in the room.

Allison : Dad... Hello.

Chris : Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock.

Lydia : Hey, mister Argent.

Allison : Dad, do you need something ?

Chris : I wanted to tell you that you are staying here tonight.

Allison : What ? I'm going out with my friends tonight.

Chris : No, some animal out there's attacking people.

Allison : Dad...

Chris : There's a curfew passed 9.30 pm. No more arguing.

He leaves the room.

Lydia : Daddy's little girl...

Allison : Sometimes. But not tonight.

She opens the window, gets out of the room and starts walking on the roof.

Lydia : What are you doing ?

She makes a gymnastic move to get down.

Allison : (whispering) Eight years of gymnastics ! You're coming ?

Lydia : I'll take the stairs...

BOWLING

Allison is choosing her bowling ball.

Scarlett : You really looks like you know what you're doing.

Allison : I used to bowl with my dad. When was the last time you bowled ?

Scarlett : Hum... At a birthday party. (she leaves) When I was eight...

Jackson helps Lydia to bowl but she only hits three pins.

Lydia : Oh, I'm so bad at this.

Allison hits all the pins. Jackson too.

Jackson : You're up, Scarlett...

Allison : You can do it, Scarlett !

Scarlett completely misses the pins. Jackson starts to laugh.

Allison : Jackson ! (he keeps laughing) You mind shutting up ?

Jackson : (laughing) I'm sorry... I'm just laughing back to the word "I'm a great bowler" !

Allison : Maybe she just needs a little more up !

Jackson : Yeah, maybe she just needs the kiddy bumpers ! (Lydia laughs too)

Allison : (to Scarlett) Just aim for the middle.

Jackson : How about you just aim something else than the gutter !

Allison : Let her concentrate !

Scarlett : (to herself) Come on, just one pin, please !

The bowl gets in the gutter.

Jackson : Oh, great job Arlett ! Man, you are a pro !

Allison : Don't worry, we just started...

GAS STATION

Derek park his car at the station and goes out. Two cars arrive encircle him. Allison's father goes out of the first car.

BOWLING

Scarlett is about to bowl. Allison gets up and joins her.

Allison : Scarlett, you think too much.

Scarlett :I'm really sorry, I'm ruining everything.

Allison : No, no ! Not at all but, I would like shut them up so, just clear your head, and think about something else.

Scarlett : Like what ?

Allison : Anything. Think about someone you really like, concentrate on them.

Scarlett hits all the pins. Allison laughs.

Jackson : What did you say to her ?

Allison : Hum, I just gave her something to think about girl talk.

GAS STATION

Chris : Nice ride ! Black car though... Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. When you have something that nice, you wanna take care of it, right ? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that, these days... Do you ? (Derek clenches one's fists but stays calm) Here we go...

One of Chris' men break a window and they leave.

BOWLING

Scarlett keeps hitting all the pins.

Allison : That is seriously amazing ! Jackson, hum, how many strikes is it ?

Jackson : It's six... In a row.

Scarlett : I somehow just clicked I guess.

Allison : Maybe it's a natural talent.

Lydia : I could use a natural talent... You mind helping me this time ?

Scarlett : Hum... No you're good ! Go for it !

Lydia : Thanks for the vote of confidence !

Jackson : I'll help !

Lydia : How about I try this one alone ?

She makes a strike.

Lydia : I think I'm gonna I'm getting this thing !

Allison : That was sort of a perfect form...

Lydia : Was it ?

Allison : (whispering to Allison) Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit...

Lydia : (whispering) Trust me, I do plenty of sucking JUST for his benefit...

Later, Jackson is at the pinball machine. Scarlett goes to him.

Scott : Nice shot, man... (Jackson looks daggers at her) Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other.

Jackson : I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you may made everybody think that everything is normal and find about you but... I know something's off. You cheated tonight.

Scarlett : How do you cheat in bowling ?

Jackson : I don't know ! But you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder, I'm guessing something weirder, it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. So... Don't think for a second I'll give up on finding out you're little secret.

Scarlett : I don't have any secrets.

Jackson : Yeah, you do. And... Here's the other thing. I don't know why, but, I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want anyone to find out.

HOSPITAL

Derek is in the room of the man who was attacked.

Derek : Open your eyes... Open your eyes ! (Meyers opens his eyes) Look at me. What do you remember ?

Meyers : Hale...

Derek : (frowning) How do you know my name ?

Meyers : I'm sorry...

Derek : How do you know me ?

Meyers : I'm sorry...

Melissa : (smiling, to another nurse) I'm out of here. There's a DVD at home, full of unwatched TV, waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am. (She sees and hears an alarm on the computer) Rose, room 137 !

She runs to the room of Meyers and see him dead.

McCALL'S HOUSE

Melissa goes to Scarlett's bedroom.

Melissa : Hey, Scar, I'm gonna go to... (she realizes Scarlett is not in her room) ...sleep. Seriously...

She starts to leave but she hears a noise. She returns into Scarlett's bedroom and takes a bat. She sees someone getting in the room by the window. She's about to knock him out but she realizes it's Stiles. They both scream.

Melissa : Stiles, what the hell are you doing ?

Stiles: What am I doing ? God, do either of you even know how to play baseball ?

Melissa : What ?

Scarlett gets in the room.

Melissa : Can you please tell your friend to use the front door ?

Scarlett : You locked the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in !

Melissa : Yeah, exactly ! And, by the way, does either of you care the police made a curfew ?

Scarlett and Stiles : (together) No.

Melissa : No ? Alright, then, you know what ? It's enough parenting to me for one night. Good night ! (she leaves)

Scarlett : Good night... (looking at Stiles) What ?

Stiles : My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago and it's the bus driver... He said he succumbed to his wounds.

Scarlett : Succumbed ?

Stiles : Scar... He's dead.

DEREK'S HOUSE

Scarlett goes to Derek's house. She gets in without knocking.

Scarlett : Derek ! I know you're here ! I know what you did !

Derek : (without showing himself) I didn't do anything.

Scarlett : (starting to gets upstairs) You killed him !

Derek : He died...

Scarlett : Like your sister died ?

Derek : My sister was missing. I came here to look for her !

Scarlett : You found her.

Derek : (getting upset) I found her in pieces ! Being used as bait to catch me !

Scarlett : I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff.

She arrives on the first floor. Derek suddenly appears behind her and makes her fall down the stairs. Scarlett shifts, Derek jumps down. Scarlett gets angry and throws him through the walls.

Derek : (getting up and patting off his jacket) That was cute... (he shifts)

They fight. Derek wins. They both take back their human forms.

Derek : I didn't kill him ! Neither of us did ! It's not your fault and it's not mine !

Scarlett : This ? This is all your fault ! You ruined my life !

Derek : No, I didn't !

Scarlett : You're the one who bit me.

Derek : No, I'm not !

Scarlett : What ? (If he's not then...)

Derek : I'm not the one that bit you !

Scarlett : (remembering the bus scene) There's another...

Derek : It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas... This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for her and now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you.

Scarlett : Why me ?

Derek : Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you, Scarlett... You're the one he wants. And I can't bear it without you... Or see you get hurt, so (he moves so their inches apart) were in this together scar. (He leans in and kisses her)


End file.
